


"Welcome Home"

by TheSpiritofWolf (SpiritedAuthor)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Death, Death is a character, Fiction, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mystery & Suspense, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Short Stories, Tagged as both because I was not specific on the age of the OC, Teenager Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedAuthor/pseuds/TheSpiritofWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone welcomes Death. But, he is patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Welcome Home"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that I wrote when I was younger for a school project on suspense. It was Originally uploaded to DeviantArt, and uploaded here.

The floorboards creaked below her feet, making a sense of uneasiness crawl up her spine. She had known from the start that this was a bad idea, that this was a stupid dare, and her friends were just going to jump her or play tricks. But at the same time, she seemed so at home in the darkness, her pale skin the only thing I could pick out in the shadows of the abandoned house.

She had a grim fascination with places like this since she was small. She'd been abnormal, always wearing black or dark shades, and humming something akin to a funeral dirge. It wasn't strange to see her carrying about a mutilated doll. She'd been mocked for that, being called a freak or a monster.

It drove her to change herself into a creature of the light and hide her passion for the dark deep within. But that love for the shadows never left her. I could see that knowing glint in her eyes when she thought she was alone. But, as soon as she saw 'normal' people, she instantly reverted to the disgusting creature she'd become to survive.

She remained tense, but a small smile graced her features. I chuckled a bit at her, though she couldn't see me. The sound made her jump, the grin vanish to be replaced with uneasiness. She had learned a lot, living among the light. It was almost time for her to remember what she'd left behind...

But not yet. No... I had to wait, if only for a few more moments.

She knew I was there now. She glanced around, trying to see me but found empty air in my place. After a few moments, she dismissed her curiosity and continued through the hallway. Picking her way through the dark, as if she could see. She was brave, my girl. She always had been.

A crash rang through the empty air, causing us both to jump. She let out a small yelp in surprise, then growled as if trying to regain her composure. I almost laughed at her again. She wasn't the one who was supposed to growl and bite. That was _my_ job.

She was getting nervous, I could tell. The way she held herself, with her fists out as if fight off something she couldn't see. But, her face portrayed nothing of what she felt. She was remembering her old tricks- masking her emotions had been one of the best things she'd picked up from me. 

I began following her, always remaining a step behind. She straightened up, now knowing that something was behind her. But she didn't turn, and kept going. Under her breath she was whispering small reassurances and prayer for whatever it was to not hurt her. Silly child... prayer didn't work where  I was concerned. 

She made it to the end of the hallway, only to find a locked door. Beyond this door was escape, a return to an unnatural life. I couldn't let that happen. Slowly, my girl turned to face me. That glint was in her eyes again, her face masking the rage she felt within. 

I smirked as she held up her fists, as if to protect herself. She still couldn't see anything, but she could feel how cold the air was where I stood. My little girl, my precious little girl... around her, though she couldn't see it, were the crumbling remains of her sisters. All of my girls were together at last.

The look on her face resembled theirs when they had realized there was no escape. They all knew what happened next, but refused to acknowledge it. Some tried to run, others tried to fight. My girl shut her eyes and slid down the door. I knelt down in front of her, and caught her in a hug. She shivered, but welcomed the embrace. They all accepted my embrace eventually.

The heat faded from her limbs, replacing it with a numbing cold that made her shudder. When I pulled away her skin was paler than before, and blue tinged her lips. She curled up and began to nod off, while I sat watching. Soon she'd remember... She managed to whisper something into the dead air, a final flare of her anger trying to heat her up. "I hate you."

It wouldn't work. I'd heard the other girls do this too, but it would never work. The flames of rage and fear always gave away to love for me. I chuckled and brushed her cheek with my hand. "I know you do. You'll forgive me eventually. _Everyone_ does."

The hate faded as her eyes shut, and her breathing slowed to almost nothing. The tension faded from her shoulders. A final sigh escaped her lips. "Welcome home."


End file.
